Vulnerability
by TheeMizKitty
Summary: Draco finds himself in the Gryffindor Tower one late night. Slash, HD


Vulnerability

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my house, my car, my dogs, my cat, my bitches… But overall no, no Harry Potter. Nyah.

* * *

When Harry Potter rolled over and saw the grey eyes staring at him at the foot of his bed, his heart froze. With a gasp that he was surprised did not wake up his friends in the Gryffindor Tower, he shot up in bed while frantically reaching over for his glasses.

He was half hoping, as he put the lenses on his face, that the image would dissolve once he could see properly. But it didn't. There was still those silver eyes staring at him, there was still a head of shocking white blonde hair.

Green eyes, still filled with slight shock, narrowed. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, and the silver eyes blinked slowly at him.

"Well Potter," a voice began, hesitating. Harry watched in disbelief as a look of actual nervousness overcame the face of the boy at the end of his bed. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

Despite himself, Harry felt a smirk rise to his lips. "Do you even think it's appropriate to ask any more, Malfoy?"

He watched in amusement for a second as those silver eyes darkened in unmistakable lust, before reminding himself where he was and what was occurring before his libido decided to take over.

"Well that is very true Potter, but I think that the situation is a little inappropriate," the drawl whispered back, and his eyes flashed from Harry to the curtains surrounding his bunk, where the fellow Gryffindors slept. If any were to awaken and discover him, they would surely eat him alive, true to their mascot as a lion.

Harry resisted another smirk as he eyed Draco up and down in the dim light, blinking when he realized the other boy was just in his boxers. "You know that coming here was insane," Harry muttered almost silently, meeting his eyes with bright silver ones and holding them.

For just a moment, they did little more than stare at each other.

"I know."

"Well then, why did you come here? You know you can't get laid now."

Once again Harry watched in amazement as that nervous expression once again painted Draco Malfoy's face, and something inside of him tensed. He had never seen Malfoy ever nervous before, so naturally his first thought was that something was wrong.

As he reached over to his bedside to grab his wand and sat up a little straighter in bed, Draco seemed to notice his panic, and went about calming Harry down…

…By promptly jumping on him.

Harry barely held in a scream as Draco's familiar weight crashed down on top of him, and he shifted for a moment until they were both comfortable before peering down with a scowl at the blonde head resting on his chest.

"Malfoy," he hissed, "What do you think you're doing?!"

He felt the blonde scoff against his chest. "Laying here, obviously Potter. What else does it look like?"

Harry suppressed his growl of irritation. Breathe deep Harry, breathe deep; no one can wake up and see you, not now…

"I can see that Malfoy, what I mean is why are you laying in _my_ bed?"

He felt Draco go still for a moment, felt the other boy's hot breaths on his shoulder and repressed a shiver.

"Well, Malfoy?" he whispered, "Tell me now or I'm kicking you from this bed, effectively waking up the lions and making you into food."

He felt the body pressed against his stiffen for a moment and the lips against his neck quirked in a familiar sneer. "You wouldn't dare Potter."

Harry could only raise a brow and allow his own smirk to cross his face, forgetting that the blonde could not see his face. "Wouldn't I? I think I have every right to Malfoy, unless…"

"Unless what, Potter? God, I'm not even doing anything! I'm just trying to sleep here!"

"And that's exactly my point, Draco. _Why_ are you trying to sleep here? I told you, no sex right now!"

"I know that!" the other boy hissed back, and they both froze as Ron snored rather loudly in his sleep and woke himself up. Draco took the time to burrow closer to Harry as they awaited the redhead to fall asleep again. When Ron's snores once again filled the air Harry could do little to stop Draco from wrapping his arms around him, instead sighing heavily in aggravation.

"Draco, if we get caught—"

"I'll be gone by morning," the blonde mumbled back, rather sleepily. "Now if you don't mind Potter, I really would like to get my beauty sleep."

"But—"

"No, Harry, just no. Look, I just want to sleep, okay? So relax, I'm not going to molest you or anything. As tempting as that sounds…"

For a moment Harry took Draco's advice and fell silent, his eyes trained on the ceiling as next to him the warmth from his supposed rival sank into his skin, filling his chest up with cozy warmth he had not realized he had needed until now. It was funny—as he allowed Draco Malfoy to snuggle up to him, as he in turn lifted his own arm and turned so that it fell across the other boy's waist, he was overcome with a sense of belonging. This is how it was meant to be.

There were plenty of reasons why he should kick Draco from his bed right now. He could think of over a dozen as he looked down into his lover's face, took in the delicate white eyelashes, the peace that covered his pale, typically tensed face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was deepening. In Harry's arms he was completely at peace, felt that he was completely safe—

It was in Harry Potter's arms that Draco Malfoy allowed himself to be the most vulnerable.

Harry began, almost subconsciously, perfectly naturally, to start stroking a hand across the milky skin of Draco's back and watching, with soft eyes, Draco sleep. He could not, as he watched the eyelids flutter, stop the soft, gentle completely loving smile that broke out on his face, and he was hardly aware of it. All he was aware of now was Draco against him, Draco before him, Draco in his arms. The sense of right, however wayward that right was, overpowered all the wrong in that single instant.

"Hey Draco?" he whispered one final time into the small space between them.

Draco did not open his eyes. "What Harry?"

"I just wanted to know, one final time, why you're in my bed."

Harry watched with gentle eyes as the silver eyes slowly cracked open, looking like pools of moonlight as they glowed at Harry, and the dark haired boy felt that arm around his waist squeeze momentarily.

"Isn't it obvious by now, Potter?" Draco smiled, all trace of scorn gone from his voice, his entire self completely bare. "I could not sleep without you by my side. I felt vulnerable."

And they fell asleep entwined together, breaths mingling, vulnerability lost in their love.

….

The next morning, Ron Weasley woke up only to fall right back to sleep again in a dead faint. Guess Draco overslept, hmm…


End file.
